


A Game of Cat and Mouse

by Sinna



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinna/pseuds/Sinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a perfectly normal day, until Officer Javert hears the tell-tale sound of cracking cement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spuddruckers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuddruckers/gifts).



> Happy holidays! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Superhero identities mentioned:  
> Ultime - Valjean  
> Thorn - Montparnasse  
> The Rose - Eponine  
> Lark - Cosette  
> Lioness - Musichetta
> 
> (I might make a tumblr post at some point on my headcanons for this 'verse, because some of them are pretty cool)

It all started as a perfectly normal day. The sun shone over Paris. People jostled along the busy sidewalks. The honking of car horns occasionally rose above the noise of thousands of people. Officer Javert was on patrol when the tell-tale sound of cracking cement drew his attention. With a sigh, he adjusted his route and hurried towards the sound.

Sure enough, he found the self-styled Ultime, called a superhero by the over-enthusiastic media, standing on the cracked pavement, holding the collar of a young man in a mask.

“What did this one do?” Javert asked, eyeing the captive.

“He’s one of The Rose’s accomplices,” Ultime explained.

Javert sighed.

“The Rose was released from prison last week, Ultime. I know she’s the daughter of your archenemy, but I can’t simply arrest people for associating with her.”

“Javert, he’s the one they refer to as Thorn. He’s been making passes at Lark for weeks.”

“I didn’t mean anything by it,” Thorn grumbled. “I flirt with everyone I come in contact with. Call it a quirk.”

Javert frowned, already uncomfortable with the way the boy was eyeing him up.

“If Lark wants to file a harassment report, she can do so whenever she likes, provided she does it without a mask on.”

He already knew that Ultime’s teenage daughter would do nothing of the sort, with or without the mask. Whatever else you might say about the Lark, she knew how to handle herself. However, provoking the man was strangely enjoyable.

Ultime glared.

“You know we can’t risk revealing our identities.”

Javert shrugged.

“I don’t make the rules, Ultime.”

“He’s still a scoundrel, Javert. Take him in before he hurts someone.”

“But do you have any proof he’s done something illegal?”

Ultime hesitated.

“I stole this hat earlier this morning, if that helps,” Thorn offered, tracing the brim of the hat with his fingers. “I mean, it was sitting right there in the window, ripe for the taking. And gathering dust. It would have been a crime not to take it.”

Ultime gave Javert a look as if to say “I told you so.” Javert sighed and reached for his handcuffs.

Thorn’s lips formed a cat-like grin. 

“Getting kinky already, officer?”

Javert ignored him as he locked the boy’s hands behind his back with only a little more force than necessary.

“I’ll bring him in. But I’m bringing you in as well, Ultime, for destruction of city property. I expect you to come quietly.”

“No handcuffs this time?” Ultime asked with an unnervingly good-natured smile.

“I’d rather not break another pair,” Javert told him with a scowl.

Damn this man. Javert was certain he was the escaped convict Jean Valjean, but he couldn’t prove it, and no matter how many times he took him in, the man simply disappeared from police custody. Javert was starting to suspect Police Chief Fauchelevent had a hand in it, but, no, it couldn’t be. Javert couldn’t allow himself to even consider the possibility of such corruption in such a high position.

Thorn tried to make conversation on the way back, but Javert refused to indulge the boy, and a dark glare sent Ultime’s way convinced the superhero to shut his mouth.

“You old guys are so boring,” Thorn complained.

Javert held back a retort of, “Better boring than a criminal.” Instead, he turned his attention to Ultime.

“You know that we can only convict him of petty theft, right?” he said. “He’ll be in jail for a few days at best.”

“I know,” Ultime replied. “I don’t want him in there for long. Just long enough to give him an idea of what’s in store for him if he doesn’t clean up his act.”

And here Javert had just thought it was about his troublesome daughter. He should have known. While revenge for Lark was probably part of the appeal, Ultime would never turn someone in unless he knew for a fact that they were guilty. It was a flaw that had let more than one criminal escape in the past.

When they arrived at the station, Javert gestured one of the younger officers over.

“Keep an eye on these two,” he ordered.

“Yes, sir,” the young man agreed. “Oh, um, I’m supposed to tell you-”

“Tell me when I’m done talking to Chief Fauchelevent, Lesgle,” Javert snapped.

“But-”

Javert stormed off.

He found Fauchelevent in his office, as usual.

“I’ve have Ultime, and a young man known as Thorn downstairs.”

Fauchelevent smiled.

“Do you now?”

“Yes, sir. Please interrogate them quickly before Ultime gets away.”

The “again” wasn’t voiced, but it hung heavy in the air.

“Of course,” Fachelevant agreed with a smile. “Lead the way, Javert.”

Javert led the police chief downstairs.

He wished he could say he was surprised when he found Lesgle cuffed to the bench, wearing an apologetic smile.

“They gave me the slip,” he remarked.

“I can see that,” Javert said. “Care to explain how?”

Fauchelevent motioned for him to be silent.

“Javert, there are larger concerns.”

“What concerns?” Javert asked.

“Les Amis are up to trouble again,” Lesgle said. “I was trying to tell you earlier.”

Javert groaned. Although Les Amis were quick to call themselves superheroes, most of the law enforcement didn’t agree. Their methods were extreme at best, and illegal more often than not.

“Let’s go.”

 

Two dreadful hours later, Javert had nothing to show for himself except for a sprained ankle and a headless town monument. He’d almost caught Lioness, but Lesgle had naturally chosen the exact wrong moment to trip over his own feet, knocking Javert over and twisting the older officer’s ankle. Things after that had gone from bad to worse, and Les Amis had gotten away with their desecration of the statue of Mayor Louis-Phillipe.

“Javert, why don’t you head home and get that ankle seen to?” Fauchelevent suggested in a voice that brooked no argument. “I’ll have someone drive you.”

“I can walk,” Javert insisted. “My apartment’s only two blocks away.”

Fauchelevent looked displeased, but he didn’t bother to object. Javert limped away, trying not to let the weakness show.

“Here, let me help you.”

Javert inwardly groaned when his neighbor showed up, but accepted Mr. Madeleine’s help with a sigh.

 

From a nearby rooftop, the criminal known as Thorn watched the two older men making their way back home.

“Interesting…”


End file.
